Many people in the world are born with hearing loss. For a child born without hearing, he or she may never be able to talk. Therefore, providing auditory reconstruction to people with hearing loss is highly meaningful.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram of a conventional cochlear system. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional cochlear system includes an external electronic ear device and a corresponding cochlear implant device. The external electronic ear device includes an external magnet 102, a processing circuit 103 and a microphone 105, which are worn by an ear 109 of a user. The external magnet 102 corresponds to a receiver magnet 104 of the cochlear implant device. The cochlear implant device further includes a stripe carrier body. The stripe carrier body is disposed in a cochlea 107 and for carrying a plurality of electrodes 106. The electrodes 106 are used to stimulate the auditory nerve to generate the nerve auditory signal, so that the user can have hearing when the nerve auditory signal is transmitted to the brain through the nerves system 108.
As the external magnet 102 and the processing circuit 103 are two separate components, the conventional external electronic ear device is typically large in size and can be conspicuous. In addition, since the external magnet 102, the processing circuit 103 and the microphone 105 are connected by wires, a user may feel uncomfortable while wearing the conventional external electronic ear device. Thus, there is an urgent need to develop an improved cochlear system.